One shot à la pelle
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: Des petits one-shot pour passer le temps ! Contient de tout et de n'importe quoi hétéro, shonen ai ou yaoi, avec n'importe quel personnage et dans n'importe quel situation. Parution tous les jeudis normalement XD.
1. Chapter 1 : la faiblesse des Uchiwa

**Disclamer **: Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto–san.

**Pairing** : contient du SHONEN-Ai jusqu'au YAOI HARD c'est à dire romance mettant en scène une relation HOMOSEXUELLE de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuez mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension. Il y aura aussi du hétéro.

**Genre **: Humour pour la plupart XD

**Bêta :** Ambre's yaoi

**Note de l'auteur** : Amusez vous bien ! Ce sont de petits délires faites à partir d'images (que vous verrez sur l'image d'avatar)

* * *

**One-shot 1 : Rating K**

**Contexte : Quand Sasuke et Itachi étaient petits **

**Couple : Fugaku Uchiwa / Mikoto Uwhiwa**

**_La faiblesse des Uchiwa_**

Les Uchiwa étaient connues pour ne craindre de rien et d'être respecté par tous.

Pourtant, la famille principale des Uchiwa possédait un secret, une faiblesse connu seulement par les membres mâles de celle-ci.

Et pour garantir le silence de cette faille, ces hommes ne devaient jamais oublier ce jour sinistre sous peine d'en pâtir terriblement. Car voyez-vous en ce jour spécial, Sasuke et son grand frère devaient être extrêmement gentils et ne pas faire de bêtises ainsi que de lui faire un énorme bisou sur sa joue, tandis que Fugaku lui donnait un magnifique bouquet de roses.

C'était seulement là que ces dominants pouvaient souffler, enfin jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Eh bien oui même si on était un très grand et fier Uchiwa, tous cela ne vous remplissez pas le ventre, donc lors de la fête des mères les hommes Uchiwa avaient intérêt à gâter Mikoto où ils devront faire jeûne pendant très longtemps.

* * *

Voilà le premier one-shot. A jeudi prochain ;)


	2. Chapter 2 : Innoncent Kiss

**One-shot 2 : Rating T, shonen-ai**

**Contexte : Itachi ANBU, Sasuke 8 ans**

**Personnages/couple : Itachi Uchiwa / Sasuke Uchiwa**

* * *

**_Innocent Kiss_**

Les frères Uchiwa avaient une tradition qu'aucun eux ne voudraient s'en séparer, voyez-vous, quand Itachi partait en mission ou Sasuke à l'école, l'aîné donnait une pichenette affective sur le front de son ottoto, pas bien fort il ne voudrait pas le retrouver avec un œuf sur la tête, puis lorsque le plus grand rentrait plus tard que le plus petit, il recevait alors un boulet de canon humain qui lui faisait un gros câlin avant de s'enflammer pour pouvoir s'entraîner avec lui, tout en lui racontant sa journée et demander comment était la sienne.

Cette mignonne tradition était une habitude qu'appréciait particulièrement Itachi mais aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire alors il voulut tester autre chose. C'était pour cela qu'innocemment il demanda un bisou à son petit frère, un bisou autre que sa joue ou son front pour voir la réaction de Sasuke qui ne tarda pas. Le petit chou était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate, puis se disant qu'il pouvait bien le faire pour l'anniversaire à son oni-chan. Alors doucement, il s'approcha du visage du plus grand qui avait fermé ses yeux amusé.

Itachi pensait que son frère ne ferait rien et le laisserai en lui traitant de 'Baka', mais soudain il sentit des petites lèvres douces se posait... Sur son nez !

Bah oui, Sasuke, innocent, avait trouvé le bisou parfait pour montrer son affection, il faisait un bisou comme les chats, déjouant ainsi la taquinerie de son grand frère.

C'était au tour d'Itachi de rougir fortement, décidément son ottoto était trop mignon.

* * *

C'était le second one-shot, votre avis ?


	3. on aime tous la cape d'akatsuki

**One shot 3 : Rating T : Shonen-ai**

**Contexte : imaginaire, mais à Konoha**

**Couple : Sasuke Uchiwa / Naruto Uzumaki vers 12-13 ans**

* * *

_**On aime tous la cape d'Akatsuki (part 1)**_

Lorsqu'on devenait membre d'Akatsuki, on recevait tout d'abord la bague pour recueillir le pouvoir des démons à queues mais surtout on avait la sublime et magnifique cape noire aux nuages rouges qui rendait classe n'importe qui, même Kisame, si, si je vous le jure.

Mais la cape n'avait pas seulement pour but de vous rendre plus séduisant, c'était aussi une excellente cachette quand vous voulez kidnapper quelqu'un, Itachi l'avait d'ailleurs testé car après de nombres tentatives échoués afin de ravir Naruto, qui en le voyant pousser des cris stridents à vous rendre sourd en s'enfuyant ou vous frapper très très fort quand vous le portez en sac de patates, Itachi avait franchement marre, il était à sa limite.

Donc, un jour alors que l'Uzumaki se promenait tranquillement, hop ! Itachi le cacha dans sa belle cape, ni vue ni connue, hehehe.

Enfin tout aurait pu être parfait si le petit copain du blondinet n'avait pas un radar sur-développé à propos de ce dernier, surtout quand le dit petit ami était Sasuke Uchiwa soit son adorable petit frère qui était particulièrement possessif, puissant et rancunier.

En tout cas, Itachi n'avait jamais plus revoulut d'autre mission sur Naruto Uzumaki car si sa cape avait survécut, lui avait dû se trimbaler avec un œil de panda pendant une semaine sous les moqueries insésent de Kisame.

Oui, tout le monde aime la cape Akatsukienne même quand on a la rage on l'épargnait.

* * *

Le troisième enfin sortit ! Pauvre Itachi (rire démoniaque). Pour ma part j'aime cette cape pas vous ?


End file.
